Reefer Madness Continues
by allienicole16
Summary: COMPLETE:: Jackie never told Donna that Hyde took the rap for her and Red kicked Hyde out. Now he's got no where to go...or does he? Major JH!
1. You Went to Jail For Me!

**Authors Note: Okay here's the first chapter of Reefer Madness Continues. So here is just the basics...what happened on the show and then it goes into my world...mwhahahahahhaaha! Okay sorry evil laugh moment there. So enjoy and as always please review because it makes me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Reefer Madness: You went to Jail for me!**

"Steven, we're kicking you out." Red said as Hyde looked at him.

"Yea, daddy!" Laurie said from her spot beside her father.

"Red," Kitty said from her spot next to Eric and Laurie.

"What? Dad that's not fair." Eric said as he stared at his father.

"Not Fair? I took him in. I gave him a shot and he blew it. It's his fault. Look, I don't want it in my house. I don't want it around you two. I just don't want it!" Red said as he stared at Eric and Hyde.

"Red, putting him out on the street is not the solution. This young man needs out guidance now more than ever." Kitty said as she tried to make a case for Hyde.

"No, Mrs. Forman it's cool. If, uh, Red thinks that I'm not good enough to live in this house…then I guess I'm not." Hyde said as he got up then headed down stairs.

Eric watched his best friend walk away then turned to his father. "You know what? You're…You're bull…I'm…You're very…I'm…I'm very mad at you!" Eric yelled before he followed after Hyde.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"God this sucks! I can't believe Red's kicking you out, I mean, I'm sorry, where are you supposed to go?" Eric said as he watched Hyde pack his things.

"I'm gonna go to the Fotohut. I'll sleep on the floor. They got a hose out back. Mrs. Forman made me a sandwich." Hyde says as he looks over at Fez who is eating his sandwich. Fez hands it back to him and Hyde wraps it back up.

"Man, this is so wrong. Look I'm not gonna let you get kicked out for something we all do." Eric said as he walked around.

"Hey, hey, don't go draggin' me into this." Kelso said.

"You know what? I'm gonna tell Red that I do it too."

"NO!" Everyone yelled as Eric stared at all of them.

"Have you suddenly become the stupidest man ever? I mean, is Kelso no longer the reigning king?" Donna asked.

"Oh, I'm the king." Kelso said with a smile on his face.

"This can work. If I tell Red, then he's gonna be a hypocrite for kicking you out and no making me with you. Because, I mean he cant kick me out. Because deep down he loves me." Eric said as Hyde walked over to him.

"Look Forman, I appreciate what you're trying to do, you know? But you getting into trouble is not going to help me get out trouble, okay? Okay?" Hyde said as he tried to convince Eric not to do this.

"Okay."

"Okay, everybody just stop worrying, all right? I'll be fine."

"Yes. It will be good for you in the Fotohut; maybe you will develop some character. Get it? Develop? Oh, fine, I guess I'm not funny. Kiss my brown ass." Fez said as he tried to get everyone to laugh but failed…miserably.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Donna stared at Jackie as she sat on the steps of the Forman's front porch humming and writing on a pad of paper. "Okay what are you writing," Donna said as she snatched the paper from her, "Jackie and Steven Hyde, Mrs. Jackie Hyde, Dr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde? All right, what's going on?" Donna asked as Jackie took the paper back.

"Okay, Donna, Steven and I are in love!" Jackie said as she smiled at Donna.

"Um, you do know that he once compared you to a tick, right?"

"Whatever Donna you're just jealous."

"You know he's getting kicked out right?"

"Oh Donna that's perfect."

"How on earth is that perfect Jackie?"

"When Hyde is on the streets, he'll have to turn to me. And as I care for him and buy him stuff, his love for me will grow."

"Oh my god, you're…I'm out of here." Donna said as she got up and walked away.

"You watch Donna. It's going to happen!" Jackie yelled as she tried to catch up to Donna.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Forman's Kitchen…_

Hyde tossed his keys on the table as he walked towards the door.

"Steven wait," Red said as he looked at Hyde.

Hyde turned and looked at Red.

"Where are you planning on staying?"

"The Fotohut, it's got heating and air and stuff."

Kitty held back a sob as Red looked at her. "In a few weeks I may change my mind about this but only if you don't associate yourself with that stuff."

Hyde nodded then walked out of the door.

"Oh Red why'd we have to kick him out?"

"To teach him a lesson Kitty, it's what I'd do with Eric." Red said as he got up and walked out of the kitchen. Kitty sighed then got up as Eric walked in.

"I'm going to be mad at Dad for a long time mom."

"I know sweetie. But he said that if Steven stays clean he might be able to come back in a few weeks."

"Well…fine but I'm still mad." Eric said as he stared at Kitty.

"I know sweetie."

* * *

"Steven." Jackie said as she ran towards him as he walked down the driveway.

"Well if it isn't the reason this whole mess started to begin with."

"Steven stop it. Listen I wanted to tell you that if you need a place to stay, you can always stay at my house."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we're in love."

"No Jackie we're not."

"But you went to jail for me."  
"Yeah and I regret it."

"What?"

"Jackie you're nothing to me. You're just some girl who wont leave me the hell alone. Get it through your thick skull I don't want you, I don't like you and I sure as hell don't love you."

"Steven…what are you…"

"Just leave me alone!" Hyde said as he walked away from her.

Jackie felt the tears coming as she turned and ran back to her house.

* * *

Hyde walk over to the Fotohut and opened the door. "Leo man you here?" Hyde walked over to the counter and found a note on it.

_Hey listen Hyde man…My wife called today and said that I need to come home. So I'm going home man. Anyway there's a car in the lot that I wanted you to have. The keys are hidden…man wait they're in the…or OH wait they're in the film can with the 'film' that I left you. Bye man…oh and I sold the Fotohut so sorry you wont have a place to crash man._

Hyde set the note down then grabbed the film canister and looked inside. "Leo man you're awesome." He said as grabbed the keys then closed it. Hyde grabbed his things and walked out to the car. "It's an el Camino." Hyde said as he stared at the car before he threw his things inside it. "Awesome!" He yelled before he started her up. "Ah…it's beautiful." Hyde smiled before he looked back at the Fotohut. "Dam nit now where am I gonna go?"

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

Jackie walked over to the door and opened it.

"So turns out the place I was gonna crash at…well it got sold." Hyde said as he stared at Jackie.

"And I'm just supposed to take you in after all the mean things you said."

"Hey I did just go to jail for you and I didn't rat you out to the Forman's, which I could have."

Jackie thought about this then let him in. "Fine you can stay but under one condition."

"What?"

"You have to be my slave."

"What?"

"You heard me Steven Hyde. Now take it or leave it?"

Hyde looked at the door and thought about his options. He could just got tell the Forman's the truth but he wasnt sure it Red would let him move back him because he had down this really dumbass thing for some girl he didnt even like or he could live him car...or he could stay her and be her slave until-. Hyde smiled as he looked at Jackie. "Alright."

"Good." Jackie said before she went upstairs.

"Where's my room?"

"Follow me...slave."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? So i originally made a video to go along with this story but youtube wont let anyone upload copyright videos anymore so i cant upload it. I'm gonna try to find a different place to host it but whatever. Anyways I also have a banner for this story too so if you're interested in see it let me know. As always Review cuz it only take a second but it leave a mark on me for a life time!**


	2. What Do You Know?

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So i suffered severe writers block. But writers block and i have taken a slight break from one another and this is the result. I'm not too happy with this but hey it brings the story along. I'm very happy with where i'm going though. And if you're wondering about the slave thing. Well I'll get to that. It's hinted at in this chapter but i'm going to bring out a lot more in the next chapter. This story isnt going to be really long mostly because i just got a new job and i dont have a whole lot of time to write ne more. But i'll finish this I PROMISE! SO let me know know what you think. I love reviews them make me smile. Thank you so much those of you who have reviewed and thank you to those of you who are going to review. Toodles. **

* * *

Chapter Two: What do you care?

"So Hyde, where have you been?" Eric asked his curly haired friend as he sat down next to him.

"Around," Hyde said as everyone stared at him.

"So how are things at the fotohut?" Donna asked.

"They're fine."

"Ah ha!" Fez said as he stood up.

"What Fez?" Hyde asked.

"We know that you have not been staying at the Fotohut." Fez said as he put his hands on his hips.

"What? I'm staying there."

"Hyde," Donna said as she tried to get his attention, "We know you're not staying there. The city tore it down yesterday. They're building a record store there or something."

Hyde stared at Donna s he realized that he'd been caught. "Fine so I'm not staying at the Fotohut. It's not big deal. I'm fine."

"Oh Steven," Jackie said as she walked in the hub.

"What Jackie?"

"I need a ride to the mall."

Hyde sighted as he got up. "Fine, let's go."

"Wait, Hyde man what're you doing?" Eric asked.

"Giving Jackie a ride what's it look like."

"Man since when?"

"Since Steven started living at my house." Jackie said.

"What?" They all asked as they stared at Jackie and Hyde.

"I told you I found a place."

"What are you two an item now?" Donna asked.

"No, God come on Jackie lets go." Hyde said as he led Jackie out of the hub.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Donna said after they'd walked out.

"Hyde is living with Jackie." Eric said as Kelso walked over to them.

"Who's living with Jackie?" He asked.

Donna looked at Eric, who looked back at her. However it was Fez who spoke.

"Jesus…Jesus is living with Jackie."

Kelso nodded then walked over to the counter to order some food.

"What the hell is Hyde thinking?" Eric asked.

"He isn't and that's his problem." Donna said.

"Kelso is going to flip when he finds out." Eric said as he stared at Kelso, "Man this is bad."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hyde said as he opened the car door and got in.

"What?" Jackie said as she quickly got in.

"You told them when I specifically told you not to."

"What the hell Steven…I don't see why you were even keeping it a secret in the first place.

"Because I didn't want them to know, because living with you…well it just isn't right…and plus there's Kelso to consider."

"Oh what does Michael have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with this Jackie. He's one of my best friends and he's your ex boyfriend. I don't think he'd like it too much if he found out that I was living with you."

"Well I don't care what he thinks because he and I are through."

"Well that's fine for you Jackie but I'm still friends with Kelso."

"Keep telling yourself that doll."

"I mean it Steven I'm through with him. I've moved on. I like someone else."

"Really now…and who might that someone else be?"

"No one you know." Jackie said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine whatever I don't care anyway." Hyde said as he started the car and pulled out onto the street.

Jackie watched him as he drove praying that some day he might figure it out and at the same time praying that he wouldn't.

* * *

"So Steven what are you making for dinner?" Jackie asked as she set her shopping bags on the floor in the living room.

"I don't know. I wasn't actually going to make dinner tonight."

"But Steven you've made dinner ever night this week."

"Only because you threatened to kick me out if I didn't. And then you cried."

"I'll cry again." Jackie threatened as she stared at him.

"Fine what do you want?"

"Eggs and bacon."

"What? That's breakfast food."

"Yeah well that's what I want."

"Fine I'll make you eggs and bacon." Hyde said as he walked into the kitchen.

Jackie smiled as she carried her bags up to her room. After she'd hung everything up and put all her things away she laid down on the bed.

* * *

Hyde finished making the princess her breakfast and went into the living room to find her. When he saw that her bags were gone he figured she'd gone upstairs to put them away. He climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to her room and opened the door. He looked around the room for her before finally realizing that she was lying on the bed. He walked over and looked down at her. 'You look like an angel when you sleep,' he thought to himself as he watched her sleep, 'too bad that image is shattered the second that mouth of yours opens.' He was about to wake her up when she mumbled something in her sleep.

"Steven, you can't leave me." She said as her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Hyde looked down at her fists and wondered why she was getting so angry.

"Steven please you can't leave I haven't told you the truth."

Hyde's interest in this dream of hers peaked as he gently sat down and tried to listen to the rest of her ramblings.

"Steven you can't leave because…you're my slave." Jackie said as a smile appeared across her face.

"Okay now you're just faking it Jackie."

"Yeah so," Jackie said as her eyes opened and she looked at Hyde, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you because your dinner is done but you were sleeping."

"So you decided to sit on my bed?"

"No you were talking."

"I was? About what?"

Hyde thought for a second before he told her what she'd been talking about. "You were talking about ABBA."

"Oh, well that's normal."

"Yeah whatever you disco loving cheerleader." Hyde said as Jackie rolled her eyes.

"You don't know good music Steven."

"Oh I know music and ABBA isn't music. Zeppelin is music."

"Whatever Zeppelin wishes they could be ABBA."

"Whatever Jackie." Hyde said as they walked out of her room.

* * *

"Donna," Jackie said as she walked into the Red head's room, "I need to talk to you."

Donna looked up from her book as Jackie sat on the bed. "What's up Jackie? You look upset."

"I'm not upset I'm just…worried."

"Worried…about what?"

"Steven,"

"What about Hyde?"

"I had a dream and I was talking in my sleep and I think Steven heard what I was talking about."

"Jackie first of all what was Hyde doing in your room? Second of all why is he living with you in the first place?"

"Oh he was waking me up to tell me that my dinner was done and he's staying there because he has no where else to go."

"Why did he make you dinner? I thought he hated you."

"Because I cried and I wouldn't stop."

"Oh, well what was this dream about?"

"I dreamt that Steven was leaving because he found out that I was lying to him."

"Lying to him about what?"

"About liking him, and wanting to be with him."

"Did he know that you wanted to be with him?"

"Yes, but I was trying to tell him in the dream that I…"

"That you what Jackie?"

"That I love him."

"Oh my god, you love Hyde."

Jackie looked down as Donna jumped up.

"Oh my god you do don't you?"

Jackie nodded as a tear slid down her face.

"Jackie what's wrong?" Donna said as she sat back down.

"He'll never feel that way about me Donna. He only thinks I'm a prissy spoiled cheerleader. But I'm not like that anymore I swear. I've changed. I've changed and it's because of him."

Donna watched as her best friend broke down in front of her and made a decision. "I'll help you."

"You'll help me how?"

"I'll tell Hyde how much you've changed."

"No you can't do that Donna then he'll know."

"No he wont I'll be subtle. I won't tell him about your feelings."

Jackie thought about this then decided that maybe this was a good way to go. "Alright but if he finds out I'm going to beat you with your flannel shirts you lumberjack."

Donna laughed as Jackie smiled at her.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?!**


	3. Why do you Even Care?

**Authors Note: Whoa that took entirely too long. Sorry about that. Nope it wasnt writers block holding me back. It was a lil thing called life. Finally got a new job...that i love more than i can even describe! I swear it is so awesome and my boss is awesome. LOL. Ne ways been so busy with that and a massive final paper for my english class that killed me. Anyways so this chapter is going to jump kick the jackie/hyde stuff. This is just a filler chapter really to get the good stuff goin. Anyway the whole slave thing is going to come back up. Now that i've set up what i have in this chapter its going to come back. It's gonna be funny as hell when it does too. LOL So please review and thanks so much to those of you who have been reviewing. OH and listen to stairway to heaven when you're reading that part because it works better that way. Pretty please! Thanks guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe the title of this chapter. Led Zeppelin owns stairway to heaven. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Why do you Even Care?

Donna watched Hyde as he stared at the TV with a scowl permanently attached to his face. After three days of Hyde being MIA from the basement he'd finally managed to come back, more pissed off than he was before he disappeared.

"Is something bugging you Hyde?" Donna asked as he looked over at her.

Hyde stared at his red headed best friend trying to figure out how to answer her question. "Nope I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you just seem more pissed than usual is all."

"That's true man." Eric chimed in from his spot next to Donna.

"I just think this whole thing between Red and I is stupid man."

"What thing between you and Red?" Eric asked as he turned towards his friend.

"I tried to come over after I saw you guys at the hub."

"What happened?"

* * *

_Flash back_

_Hyde crossed the street as he headed towards the Forman's driveway. He had a plan all worked out. He was going to go down there and tell them that living with Jackie was just temporary until he found another job, and the second he had the money he needed he was out of there. But before he could go towards the back door he was stopped by what he liked to call the voice of doom._

"_Steven, could you come over here for a moment?" Red asked as he walked out of the garage._

_Now Steven Hyde didn't scare easily. It usually took quite a bit to make him shake in his boots. But when he looked over at Red and saw the older man had an almost pleasant smile on his face he knew that he was doomed, and that was when the shaking began._

"_Yes sir." Hyde said as he walked into the garage and found the place completely dark except for one light on in the middle with a chair underneath it._

"_Sit down Steven." Red said as he closed the overhead._

_Hyde sat down as he watched Red walk around the garage._

"_Um Red what's this about?"_

_Red laughed as he looked at Hyde. "This is about your little habit son."_

"_My habit?"_

"_Yes your very illegal habit."_

"_Oh," Hyde said as he looked down._

"_Now I know that you're good friends with my son and that my son is somewhat of a dumb ass. But I'm not going to let you go down there and make him a dope headed dumb ass. I just won't have it. I don't like that stuff Steven and I don't want it in my house. Do you understand me?"_

"_I understand you sir. But I don't have any of that stuff. I'm clean; ever since I got put on probation I've been clean."_

_Red studied the younger man and saw that was indeed telling the truth. "Alright but for the next few days I'd like you to stay away from Eric."_

_Hyde sighed as he nodded at the older man. "Alright,"_

"_Thank you, now where are you staying?"_

_Hyde looked up at Red. "What?"_

"_Kitty is worried about you and I want to be able to tell her that you're alright so where are you staying?"_

"_Um, with a friend, a very sober friend I promise you."_

"_Good, now if you stay clean for a few months then you can move back in, but just remember this Steven," Red said as he leaned down, "I'm watching you."_

_Hyde watched as Red left the garage and tried to calm himself down. He knew that Red had every right to be pissed but this was ridiculous. Red wasn't his father and he couldn't…well there was that foot in the ass thing that Hyde sometimes wondered if it was more of a promise rather than a threat. And with that thought in mind Hyde got up and walked home._

* * *

"He really said all of that?" Donna asked.

"Yeah and man Forman your dad is scary when he wants to be."

"I know, I've been trying to tell you guys that for years but no!" Eric said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh I believed you honey." Donna said as she touched Eric's arm.

"Okay I'm out of here if you two are going to get all lovey dovey." Hyde said as he glared at them.

"Fine," Eric said as he put his arm around Donna, "So Hyde what's it like living with Jackie?"  
"Its fine, I mean when I first moved in there I thought I'd have to listen to her bitch and whine for hours on end, but I hardly see her."

"Really?" Donna asked.

"Yeah and when I do see her she's quiet and doesn't ask me a ton of questions."

"That's not very Jackie like." Eric said.

"I know man it's just weird." Hyde said as he turned his attention back to the TV.

Donna looked at Hyde and realized that this was her chance to make him see that Jackie had in fact changed. "You know Hyde Jackie has changed a lot over the last few weeks."

"Really now, and how has she changed Donna?" Hyde said as he turned back to Donna.

"Well she isn't asking you dumb questions is she?"

"No she isn't but maybe she just doesn't care." Hyde said.

"True, but wasn't she following you around, and saying how in love you were just a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well she isn't doing that anymore is she?" Donna asked.

"Well…actually no she isn't. Why isn't she doing that anymore Donna?"

"How should I know? She's been different these past few weeks though. She doesn't yell at me about my clothes or my lack of makeup much anymore. It's like she's a totally different girl."

"You know I noticed something too." Eric said.

"What did you notice Forman?" Hyde asked.

"I came down here the other day and I saw Jackie, but she was listening to the Rolling Stones, and I figured I was dreaming or something so I just went back upstairs and never really thought about it until now."

Hyde looked at his friends as he thought about what they were saying. "Okay this is just too weird." Hyde said as he stood up.

"Yeah I know." Eric said as he looked at Donna.

"You guys its not that weird. Jackie changed okay. Maybe this is a good thing."

"Change is never a good thing Donna. Change is bad." Eric said.

"No Eric some changes are good. I mean I for one love that Jackie is being different. It means no more lectures about my clothes being too lumberjack like."

Hyde walked towards the door as he listened to Donna. "No this is weird and I'm going to go figure out what's going on." Hyde said as he walked out.

As soon as the door closed Donna hit Eric in the shoulder. "Damn Donna what was that for?"

"Thanks a lot you dill hole!" She said before she got up and walked out.

"What'd I do?" Eric said as he rubbed his shoulder.

* * *

Hyde walked into the house and closed the door. He listened for any sounds of the home's current owner but only heard music. He walked towards the stairs as he tried to figure out exactly what song was playing. Then it hit him. "What's going on with her?" He said as he listened to the song.

_There's a lady who's sure_

_All that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

He smiled as he listened to the song. "I knew she'd come around." He said quietly as he kept listening.

_When she gets there she knows_

_If the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for._

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

Hyde stared at the door as he heard Jackie's tiny voice coming from the other side of it. She was singing along to the song perfectly. Almost as if she'd listened to this particular record millions of times and he'd missed it every single time.

_There's a sign on the wall_

_But she wants to be sure_

_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._

He just couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe that Jackie, the same Jackie who had just told him the other day that Zeppelin wished that they could be ABBA was singing along to one of his favorite Led Zeppelin songs. He had to see this with his own eyes, so he quietly opened the door and peered in.

_In a tree by the brook_

_There's a songbird who sings,_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder._

He watched her as she swayed her hips to the song, her back turned to him the entire time, as he thought about the things that Donna had said to him. '_She is different_,' He thought to himself as she continued to dance and he continued to watch her.

_There's a feeling I get_

_When I look to the west,_

_And my spirit is crying for leaving._

_In my thoughts I have seen_

_Rings of smoke through the trees,_

_And the voices of those who standing looking._

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_And it's whispered that soon_

_If we all call the tune_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason._

_And a new day will dawn_

_For those who stand long_

_And the forests will echo with laughter._

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow_

_Don't be alarmed now,_

_It's just a spring clean for the May queen._

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by_

_But in the long run_

_There's still time to change the road you're on._

_And it makes me wonder._

_Your head is humming and it won't go_

_In case you don't know,_

_The piper's calling you to join him,_

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,_

_And did you know_

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

_And as we wind on down the road_

_Our shadows taller than our soul._

_There walks a lady we all know_

_Who shines white light and wants to show_

_How ev'rything still turns to gold._

_And if you listen very hard_

_The tune will come to you at last._

_When all are one and one is all_

_To be a rock and not to roll._

_**And she's buying a stairway to heaven.**_

Jackie turned around once the song was over and gasped when she saw Hyde standing in the door way. "What are you doing in here?" She said as she quickly turned off the record player as Misty Mountain Hop began to play.

"I wanted to talk to you, but then I heard that." He said as he pointed to the record player.

"It's nothing Steven, I just wanted to see if they were any good or not and they're not. They're horrible." Jackie said as she quickly pulled the record off and slid it back in its case.

"Really…well that's interesting considering you were singing all the words."

"I wasn't singing."

Hyde slowly walked over to her as she glared at him. "It's okay if you were doll. It's not that big of a deal."

"So what if I was. Is that a crime?"

"Nope, it's a damn miracle is what it is."

"Shut up Steven. So I like Zeppelin and so what if I know the words. I just like that song okay. It clears my head."

"And your head needs clearing why?"

"Oh why do you care Steven? I mean really. You never ask me how my day went or where I'm going you just sit there and do nothing. I'm the only one that ever asks and even when I do you barely answer. So really Steven, why do you care if my head needs clearing?" Jackie said as a tear slid down her face.

Hyde reached out and brushed the stray tear from her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was bugging you. Do you want me to just go?"

Jackie shook her head as she looked down. "No I want you to stay Steven. It's the least I can do."

"What do you mean?'  
Jackie looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm the reason you got kicked out and I'm the reason you're on probation now. It's all my fault. I just…I wanted so badly for you to like me and I thought that was the only way. But when you didn't….Steven I'm so sorry." Jackie said as she began to cry.

Hyde pulled her into his arms. "No Jackie, don't cry…uh…doll listen I know I was a jerk and I'm sorry, for everything. I just…I'm not use to this. I'm not the one that girls just want to be with. I'm the one that has to go out and get the easiest girl I can find because I'm not the relationship guy. The only time I ever wanted a relationship with a girl, she chose my best friend over me. I just…I'm sorry that I…I'm just sorry Jackie. I just I cant be that guy…okay? I'm sorry I just can't."

Jackie looked up at Hyde and noticed that he'd taken off his sunglasses during his little speech to her. '_God his eyes are so blue_,' she thought as she continued to stare at him.

"It's okay Steven. I'm alright with it. At least we're friend right?" She asked as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah we're friends Jackie," Hyde said as he put his glasses back on, "You know Donna was right."

"Right about what?"

"You are different…I just haven't decided if that's good or bad yet." Hyde said as he smiled at her.

"Really now?" Jackie said as she laughed.

"How about you and I go get a burger or something okay? Because I don't feel like cooking."

"Me neither." Jackie said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room.

Hyde watched her walk out as his heart finally started to calm down. '_I'm not falling for her…am I?_' Hyde thought as he followed Jackie out of the house.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? Please review. It only takes a second but it leaves a smile on my face that lasts for days!**


	4. Hot Kisses and Hidden Desires

**Authors Note: Had to get this out today because it's been in my head for days. The story kind of jumps mostly because i want to get to the good stuff and in order to do that i had to make this jump. I dont like how this turned out but hey do i ever. Please be kind and leave your **

* * *

Chapter 4: Hot kisses and hidden desires 

Jackie walked into the basement looking like a girl on a mission. She walked right past the guys and up the stairs as they looked at each other.

"Okay what was that?" Eric asked as he looked at Hyde.

"Hey man I have no idea. You saw what I saw." Hyde said as he turned back to the TV.

"Well I for one want to know what's going on with her." Kelso said as he stood up.

"Why do you want to know what's going on with her Kelso?" Eric asked.

"We broke up a few months ago and she hasn't said a single thing about getting back together at all."

"Yeah so," Hyde said as he finally turned to Kelso.

'Well you guys know that we always get back together so I just want to know what's keeping her this time."

"Keeping her from what? Getting cheated on again? I think she's wised up to your game Kelso." Hyde said.

"I've changed."

"Yeah sure you have buddy." Eric said as he turned back the TV.

"I have. Why can't you guys see that?"

"I know that you have changed Kelso." Fez said.

"See Fez sees it. Thanks buddy."

"Whatever man," Hyde said.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Eric asked.

"Because…I…She needs to talk to me. She's the one who dumped me. She should be the one to put us back together."

"God you're dumb." Hyde said as he stood up and went upstairs.

"Yeah, are you getting dumber Kelso?" Eric asked as he followed Hyde.

"I'm not dumb. They're dumb because they don't understand anything." Kelso said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I understand you my good looking friend."

"Thanks Fez….want to go pick up chicks at the hub?"

"Oh yes." Fez said before they walked out.

* * *

"Oh hey guys." Jackie said as she walked out of the living room and found Hyde and Eric in the kitchen. 

"You mean you didn't see us earlier?" Eric asked.

"Yeah Jackie you walked right past us down in the basement." Hyde said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I just…have you guys seen Donna?"

"I think she's upstairs with my mom. I'll go get her okay." Eric said as he walked out.

Hyde went back to making his sandwich as Jackie walked over to him.

"Hi." Jackie said.

Hyde looked at her and smiled slightly. "Hey Jackie,"

"So we should talk about the other night."

"What's to talk about?" Hyde said as he finished making his sandwich and walked over to the table.

"Oh how about the fact that you kissed me Steven." Jackie said.

"No you kissed me Jackie."

"No you kissed me first."

"Prove it." Hyde said as he smiled at her.

"Oh…Steven fine I kissed you first."

"Exactly, so that's why you need Donna. Girl talk?"

"If you must know yes, I need to talk to her about what to do about you."

"Ah well I'll leave you to it."  
"Steven we need to talk about this."

"We do?"

"Yes." Jackie said as Hyde walked over to her.

He pulled her over to him as he stared into her eyes. "You want to talk about what happened the other night Jackie."

Jackie gulped then nodded her head.

"Why talk when I can do this." Hyde said as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly before pulling away and walking downstairs.

Jackie stared at the empty space in front of her before she realized he was gone. "You big jerk!"

"You know you like it baby." Hyde said from the basement.

"UH!" Jackie said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey Jackie what's up?" Donna asked as Jackie walked over to her and grabbed her arm. 

"You and I need to talk right now." She said as she dragged her out the front door as Eric stood there.

"Okay then." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay Jackie what's going on?" Donna said as she sat on the step next to Jackie. 

"You have to promise that you won't freak out or anything."

"I promise I won't freak out. But what's going on."

"Steven kissed me."

"What? When?"

"The other night after we got done hanging out with you guys."

"What happened?"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_See ya guys." Donna yelled as she walked away with Eric. _

_Hyde watched them leave then pulled Jackie closer to him. "So how about we head home. It's getting late."_

"_Sure, I'm kind of tired."_

"_Okay doll." Hyde said as he put his arm around her and they walked towards her house. _

_Jackie smiled as she snuggled into his embrace. She couldn't believe how sweet he was being to her. Ever since the night she told him how she felt he'd been a completely different person. Whenever she came home he would ask her about her day and he would even sit there and listen. He even commented on it a few times. Then she would ask him about his day and he'd give her an answer instead of just walking away. She really felt like she was getting somewhere with him. The proof being that he now treated her like a human being rather than some chick he lived with. She laughed a little to herself as she thought about how things were turning out to be so different then what she first thought it was going to be like. She remembered the deal that he'd be her slave and so far she hadn't really collected. She wanted him to be her slave in many ways. Ways that she would never admit to anyone other than herself. Ways that would make Donna wonder exactly when Jackie got all dominating. She was never like this with Michael and even though she technically wasn't with Steven…yet she felt like she was getting there. Or at least she hopped she was. _

"_Can I ask you something Jackie?" Hyde asked as they walked into her house._

"_Sure," She said as he let go of her and sat down at the counter._

"_Are you going to be getting back together with Kelso?"_

_Jackie was taken back by question. She thought he knew her well enough now to know that she wouldn't go back to someone cheated on her more times than she could count. She wasn't putting herself through that again. "Steven I thought you knew me."_

"_Jackie-"_

"_No, I would never do that to myself again and you know that. I told you that."_

"_I know, I just wanted to make sure before…"_

"_Before what Steven?"_

_Hyde got up and walked over to her. "Before I do this." He said as he crushed lips to hers in a fiery kiss._

_It took Jackie a couple of seconds to respond but when she did she put her entire being in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he moved one of his hands behind her head and buried it in her hair._

_He kissed her until they both needed air. She tired to compose herself as she felt him kiss up and down her neck. She couldn't believe this was happening. 'This has to be a dream,' she thought to herself as he moved back up to her mouth to capture it with his own. 'Oh but what a dream this is,' she thought as she once again gave into the kiss._

_Hyde couldn't believe he was doing this. He was kissing Jackie. The girl everyone thought he hated. He was kissing her like his life depended on it and he didn't give a shit. He didn't care what his friends thought or what would happen. All he knew was that he liked kissing Jackie, in fact he planned on kissing her more and more after this was over. He once again pulled away so that she could catch her breath and once again focused on her neck._

"_Steven, what are we doing?"_

"_What's it look like we're doing Jackie." Hyde said as he moved back her lips only to have her push him away._

"_Steven stop, what are we doing?"_

"_We're making out Jackie. Or at least we were."_

"_Steven, you don't even like me."_

"_I don't like you. Wow I must just go around kissing girl I don't like all the time." Hyde said as he sat back down._

"_Steven you know what I mean. You just told me the other day that you're not the boyfriend type. That you can't do this."_

"_Well maybe I changed my mind Jackie. You ever think of that? Forget this. I'm leaving."_

_Jackie stared at him as he got up and walked towards the door. "Steven wait," _

"_No, I'm going to stay at Forman's. I'll talk to you later." He said before he closed the door._

* * *

"Wow." Donna said as she stared at Jackie. 

"Yeah, I know. It was the hottest kiss I've ever had. Donna I wanted him so bad and we only kissed."

"Jackie, eww."

"Oh you're just jealous because it takes more than a kiss with Eric to get you hot."

"It does not."

"Oh it so does. I read it in your diary."

"Stop reading my diary."

"Stop putting it where I can find it and I wont read it."

"Uh…so what are you going do?"

"I don't know. I tried talking to him, but he just kissed me and walked away."

"He kissed you again?"

"Yeah in the Forman's kitchen,"

"Wow, he really must not care if anyone see you two."

"Yeah I guess not."

"I think you should try to talk to him again."

"Yeah…I just wish he'd stick around long enough to let me talk to him."

"Well maybe when he comes home?"

"Yeah I'll try then. Thanks Donna."

"You're welcome midget."  
"Oh you're such a lumberjack." Jackie said as she laughed.

* * *

Hyde stood outside the door of the place he was calling home. He dreaded going inside because he knew she'd want to talk and he didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that yesterday was a mistake and that what happened in the kitchen was a mistake, but he couldn't. That would be a lie because he didn't regret it. He didn't think it was a mistake. He'd realized a few days ago that he was falling for Jackie, and he'd wanted to act on it ever since. But he hadn't had the confidence to do something until the other night. Then she'd started in on the questions and he'd freaked out as usual and left. Then today when she wanted to talk again he'd done the same thing. He knew he needed to talk to her because at this point she was probably confused as hell. But he didn't know what to say. What do you say when something like this happens. 'Oh yea Jackie I just realized the other night that I was wrong and I do want to be with you so lets do it like rabbits because that kiss was hot and now all I want to do is take you on the counter top and make you scream my name so loud that the neighbors call the cops.' Nope couldn't say that. As much as he wanted to he couldn't. 'Well guess it's time to face the music,' he thought as he opened the door. He didn't see her in the kitchen but he could hear a rolling stones song coming from the living room. He walked towards the room as he listened to the song. 'Wild horses,' he thought to himself, ' my girl finally has good taste in music…wait since when did I start referring to her as my girl?' he thought to himself as he walked towards her. "Jackie," 

Jackie turned around and smiled at Hyde. "Hey Steven,"

"So I take it you want to talk?"

"Nope it's fine. Well I'm going up to bed. Could you turn that off for me." She asked before she walked upstairs.

'Wait a minute,' he thought before he looked upstairs, 'Something's not right.' He thought before he tore up the stairs to find out what was going on.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Hyde finds out just what Jackie is up to and things get a little naughty. And i finally bring in that whole slave thing. You cant wait can you. LOL Please review.  
**


	5. What We Both Feel

**Authors Note: Omg Look how quickly i got this one out. LOL. Yeah i know i teased you guys so horrible by leaving you how i did last chapter. But i'm making up for it this time. This whole chapter is Jackie and Hyde and i'm going to have to change the rating to M because of this chapter. LOL. Anyway it didnt got how i originally intended. But it works none the less. So please Review and let me know what you think. And to those who have been reviewing. I love you guys. You're awesome. I should bake you guys cookies or something. No i'll make you guys brownies. LOL. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Previously on Reefer Madness:**

_Jackie turned around and smiled at Hyde. "Hey Steven,"_

"_So I take it you want to talk?"_

"_Nope it's fine. Well I'm going up to bed. Could you turn that off for me." She asked before she walked upstairs._

'_Wait a minute,' he thought before he looked upstairs, 'Something's not right.' He thought before he tore up the stairs to find out what was going on._

* * *

**Chapter 5: What We Both Feel**

Hyde stood outside the door to her room. The room he'd walked into a million times and yet every time he walked in he felt at home...at peace. He couldn't explain it nor did he ever want to. But tonight he couldn't will himself to open that door and walk in. He just couldn't. It wasn't that he couldn't physically open the door. Oh no that wasn't the problem at all; the problem was…he was scared. He was scared of a tiny little cheerleader. Never in his life had anything scared him as much as this moment did. Not even when he got arrested. This was the scariest moment in his life, and it was because he had no idea what she was thinking or what was going on. He finally sucked up as much courage as he possibly could and lightly knocked on the door. "Come In," He heard her yell as he slowly opened the door and walked into the dark room.

"Jackie?" Hyde asked as he tried to find her.

"Steven," She said as she slowly walked behind him.

He could feel her moving around him as he tried to pin point her exact location so that he could grab her.

"Jackie what's going on?"

"Steven we have a problem."

"We do?"

"Yeah, you see we can never really talk to each other about anything when it comes to our feelings. I don't know if that's something that happened because of our parents or maybe that's just who we are. I don't know. All I know is that we communicate so much better in the dark…and it isn't with words either."

"Jackie what's gotten into you?" Hyde asked as he tried to find the girl who was acting so out of character that it scared him a little.

"I'm finally realizing what I want Steven Hyde. And what I want is you." She said as she walked over to him and crashed her lips onto his.

Hyde immediately responded to the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt like he was drowning in her and he never wanted to come up for air. She was surrounding him and he didn't mind at all. This was exactly what he wanted. He'd realized it last night he was just too stupid to admit it. He pulled her closer as he tried to pour his emotions into the kiss.

Jackie felt his grip getting tighter and his kisses become more passionate as her mind raced. She felt so many things when he kissed her. She felt free and wanted, but what she felt the most, what stood out the most was that she felt older. She felt like a woman in Steven Hyde's arms and that she could get use to.

They broke apart as they gasped for air and Jackie began running her hands up and down his chest.

"Oh god Steven, I'm feeling so much right now."

"Would it be girly if I said I was too?" He asked as he laughed.

"You're feeling something?"

"Yeah, it's something I've never felt before Jackie."

"What?"

"I don't know. It's different though that much is for sure. What are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling…older."

"Older?" He asked as he tried to look at her face in the dark.

"When you hold me I feel like a woman, I know that's stupid but that's how I feel."

"That's not stupid Jackie." Hyde said as he crashed his lips against hers again. He pulled her close again as he kissed her and ran his hands up and down her back.

Jackie couldn't believe how just this simple kiss was making her want to jump his bones. She knew that she wasn't acting like herself but could you blame her. Steven Hyde is hot. Thoughts of the things that she could do to him filled her mind as she settled on one idea in particular. The idea she'd thought of weeks ago but hadn't voiced to a single person. She pulled away from him and quietly walked away as he tried to regain his composure.

"Jackie," He asked as he tried to find her in the darkness.

"Steven, do you remember what you agreed to be when you moved in here?"

Hyde thought back to their conversation that day as he heard her move around the room. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You agreed to be my slave didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Well Mister I don't think you've been a very good slave. In fact I think you've been a horrible slave."

"Jackie what are you-"Hyde started to ask before he was pushed to the bed and Jackie climbed on top of him.

"So Steven, do you still want to be my slave?" She asked as she slowly moved over the bulge in his jeans.

"Jackie what are you?"

"Steven, I've realized that I like you. And when I kiss you I get so…hot that I just…I change. And I like that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I get these needs. Not to sound like Fez or anything. But I just…I want you Steven."

"Uh, god Jackie I want you too. But what about your whole being in love stuff?"

"You don't have to be in love to enjoy the moment Steven."

"But what if,"

"What if what Steven?"

"What if we do this Jackie and you regret it."

"I won't regret this Steven. I want this more than you'll ever know." She said as she leaned down and slowly kissed him.

He kissed her back until she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "Alright." He said as he smiled.

"Good, now slave…what shall I do with you." Jackie said as she got off of him and sat next to him.

"Jackie, you don't have to do this."

"No Steven you see I've had this idea in my head since you got here." She said as she started playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"You have?"

"Yea…I just haven't really had the chance to plan it out."

"Well um…you don't have to you know we could just do what we were doing."

"Sit up," She said as she pulled his shirt off, "No Steven I REALLY want to do this." She said as she grabbed his belt.

"Jackie-"

"No more talking Steven." She said as she undid his belt and then his pants. "Now take your pants off."

Hyde did as he was told then laid back down as he tired to look at her face. "Jackie I don't take orders. You're playing with fire here."

"I know and I suspect that you're not going to listen to me at all. But I have to try don't I?"

"I guess. But just keep in mind Jackie," He said as he finally found her face and pulled it towards his, "You're playing with fire baby."

"Shut up and kiss me Steven." She said as he crashed his lips against hers. He tried to pull her on top of him so that he could deepen the kiss but she wouldn't have that. She pulled away from him and climbed on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. "Now Steven I want you to…"

"What do you want me to do Jackie?"

Jackie frowned as she looked down at him. "I don't know. I didn't have this planned. I just don't know where to go from here."

He sat up and held back a moan as she moved against him. He moved him hands up towards the buttons of her shirt and began undoing them. "How about you order me to take off your clothes?"

"Okay, yeah I order you take off my clothes Steven."

"Yes master." He said as he undid the last button of her shirt and threw it to the floor. "Can you stand on the floor next to the bed for me?" He asked as she got up. He unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled them down as he took in the view, well as much of the view as he could in the dark. When he jeans were off he pulled her back on top of him then unhooked her bra. "Did you want this taken off too?" He asked as she nodded. Once her bra was off he laid back down as he stared at her. He took him the view of her which was lit by the moonlight coming from the window. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He thought that when he'd came up here to talk to her that she'd start yelling at him, he'd yell back and leave the room. But no, instead he was doing something with her that he never thought he'd do with her.

"Steven," she said as she leaned forward enough that if he wanted he could grab one of her breasts. "You want me don't you?"

He nodded and moved his hand towards her. She saw his hand and quickly grabbed it and pined it behind his head. "No touching Steven."

"What?"

"I said no touching."

"Jackie that's-"

"No Steven. This is my game and I'll play it how I want to play it." She said as she let go of his hand. "Now if you try to touch me again before I let you I'll put an article of clothing back on and it wont come off for the rest of the night you got that?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good," She said as she got off of him and pulled her panties off then returned to her spot on top of him.

Hyde moaned as he felt her heat on top of him. The only thing stopping him from plowing into her was his boxers. 'She's going to drive me insane.' He thought to himself as he stared at her.

She slowly began teasing him by lightly moving her hips and rubbing herself over him just light enough that it was causing his hands to twitch. Then she began moving so that her breasts were in his face but whenever he thought it was alright to take one in his mouth she'd pull away from him. "Is something wrong Steven?" She asked as she smiled at him.

"Uh…umm….god…" He said as he felt her moving against him again. "Jackie, you're…doll I don't think."

"Think what Steven?"

"I don't think I can last much longer with you doing that."

"What me? Doing this?" She asked as she did it again with a little more pressure.

"Oh god," He said as he turned his head towards the window.

"Steven," She said as she turned his head towards her. "Do you want to touch me?"

He looked up at her with lust filled eyes as he nodded. "Yes Jackie, I want to touch you."

"Alright," She said as she took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. "You can touch here and here only." She said as she took his other hand and put it on her other breast.

He gently began playing with her nipples as he watched her face. He wanted to make her crazy with want so that he could make his move. He wanted her so badly at this point and he knew that all of this teasing was doing him in. He needed her right now. He gently pulled her down to him and took one of her nipples in his mouth as Jackie moaned loudly from surprise.

"Oh god Steven," She said as she felt herself getting wetter.

He pulled his mouth away and moved up to her ear. "Jackie, I can feel you getting wetter against me."

"You can?"

"Yes, god baby, I want you so badly." He said as he kissed under her ear and down he neck lightly. "What do you say we stop this?"

"Stop this?"

"Yes Jackie, what do you say we stop this…I want you Jackie."

"I want you to Steven. Oh god I want you so badly." She said as she felt him move against her.

"Then we can stop?"

"God yes Steven."

He smiled as he flipped them over so that she was underneath him and crashed his lips against hers.

Jackie wrapped her legs around his waists as she grinded herself against him, trying to get any kind of release that she could.

Hyde grabbed her waist as he stopped her and lowered on his hands towards her aching core. "You need something don't you Jackie?"

"Yes," She said quietly as she felt him getting closer to where she needed him the most.

"You want me to touch you Jackie?"

"Yes," she said as she felt him finally reach the spot.

He watched her face as he rubbed her clit in gently circles and smiled when she began moving her head around and her eyes kept opening and closing. "You like that baby?"

"God yes Steven. Oh god don't stop."

"I don't plan on it." He said as he moved down her body until he was right in front of her pussy.

"Steven what are you?"  
"Shh, just lie back and enjoy this Jackie."

She did as she was told, and then she suddenly felt the most intense wave of pleasure to ever hit her body as he hands moved on their own towards his head and she buried them in his hair. "Oh god Steven,"

He played with her clit with his tongue as one his fingers moved in and out of her. He could feel her getting closer as he put a second finger inside of her.

"Oh god Steven I'm going to," She said as she felt her self getting closer and closer towards her climax. And suddenly it happened. "Oh god Steven!" She screamed as she rode out her orgasm.

Once it was over he moved back up towards and pulled his boxers off. "Did you like that?"

"Oh god Steven, that was….that was…oh god I've never had anyone do that to me before."

"Are you serious? No one has ever done that to you before?"

"Nope, you're the first."

"Well, what do you know?"

She laughed as she felt him against her. "Steven,"

"Yeah?"

"I want you."

"You want me?"

"Yes, I want you inside of me."

"God Jackie," He said as he kissed her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my whole life." She said as she kissed her again.

He pulled away from her as he got ready to push into her. "Now this might hurt a little."

She nodded as he began to push into her slowly. She closed her eyes as she let the pain come.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she nodded and he pushed all the way inside her. "Oh god Jackie you're so tight."

"Oh god Steven," She said as moaned lightly into his ear.

"Are you alright?" He asked again as he looked her in eye.

"Yes, I'm alright." She said as she kissed him. He continued to kiss her as he began moving in and out of her slowly.

"God Jackie I don't think I can last that long."

"It's alright Steven I can't either." She said as she felt herself moving closer towards the edge again.

"Oh god Jackie," he said as he slipped one of his hands between them and began fingering her clit as he felt her walls squeeze him.

"Oh god Steven, I'm going to-"

"Me too Jackie." He said as they both came.

Jackie wrapped her arms around Hyde as he collapsed on top of her. He looked up at her with tired eyes and kissed her lips softly before he pulled out and rolled over.

She pulled the blankets over them as she rolled on her side and Hyde pulled her against him.

"Goodnight Jackie." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Steven." She said as she let sleep take her.

* * *

**Next Morning in the Forman Basement:**

Kelso walked in and sat on the couch next to Eric.

"Hey man what's up?" Eric asked as he looked at Kelso.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Jackie."

"Really?" Eric asked as he stared at his friend.

"Yeah I want to get back together with her so I think I'm going to go talk to her about it."

"Well whatever you want man. When are you going?"

"I think I'm going to go now. I just wanted to tell one of you guys before I do."

"Well alright Kelso, good luck."

"Thanks." Kelso said as he walked out and headed over to Jackie's.

* * *

**A/N: I know I just left it like that. But I didnt want this to be super long. So look for the next chapter in a few days.**


	6. More Than a Feeling

**Authors Note: Okay so here's the new chap. I dont like it at all. Mostly because half way through it i had to change the song that is in here because i remembered that the song didnt come out until 1985. And that song really fit. Oh well so i found another one that worked and added instead. Anyways here's the update and shockingly this is actually almost done. I'm going to have about two more chapter or so and possibly an epilogue. I also am half way through with the new chapter for What Could Have Been so look for that update this weekend. Anyways thank you guys for reviewing. You have no idea how much that means to me. And if i lose a few of you with this chapter i wont be surprised. Thanks again. As always please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: More Than a Feeling**

Jackie opened her eyes as the sun began to shin through her window. She lazily began to stretch as he hand came in contact with a warm body beside her. She quickly shot up as she looked down at the sleeping man beside her and the events of the night before came flooding back to her.

"Oh wow," She said as she covered herself and lay back down.

Hyde began to stir as he felt Jackie move beside him.

"Morning," He said as she rolled over and looked at her.

"Good morning Steven." Jackie said as she smiled at him.

"So we should probably talk about last night." Hyde said as he looked at her.

"Yeah I guess we should," Jackie said as she tried to figure out what she was going to say, "Steven I don't regret it."

"Neither do I."

"You don't?"

"Nope, in fact I'm up for a repeat performance." Hyde said as he slid closer to her.

"Steven," Jackie said as she playfully pushed him away.

"Oh come on Jackie you know you want me."

"Whatever Steven."

Hyde laughed as he pulled her to him. "Alright whatever Jackie."

Jackie laughed and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Steven,"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want this to just be a fling…I want to have a relationship with you. I'm not going to disappear Steven. I want this."

Hyde stared at the ceiling as he let her words sink in. "Jackie…I'm not going to disappear either. And I don't want just a fling with you either. You've wormed your way in and I don't see you leaving anytime soon."

Jackie smiled as she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips which soon turned passionate.

"What do you say we have a repeat of last night?" Hyde asked as he began to kiss Jackie's neck.

"I say oh yeah Steven." Jackie said as Hyde climbed on top of her.

* * *

Kelso knocked on the door to the Burkhart mansion as he waited for someone to come and answer the door. When no one came to the door after ten minutes he decided to use the spare key that he knew Jackie kept in the potted plant beside the door. Kelso unlocked the door then returned the key to its rightful place before walking inside. He walked around the downstairs, making sure to check everywhere for her but when he didn't find he decided to go check upstairs. As he got closer to her door he began to hear giggles and whispers and wondered if Jackie was talking to herself. Finally he got to her bedroom door and instead of knocking like a normal person he opened the door.

Kelso stared at Jackie and Hyde as they pulled away from each other and Jackie quickly wrapped the sheet around herself. Kelso continued to stare at them as Hyde tried to find his pants and Jackie quickly pulled her clothes on.

"Michael," Jackie said as she started walking towards him.

Kelso blinked and realized he was still standing there and turned around then ran out of the house.

Jackie looked at Steven, who nodded at her before she ran after her ex boyfriend.

Hyde pulled on his clothes as he looked around the room and let what had just happened sink in.

* * *

"Michael!" Jackie yelled as she chased after him down the street. She finally caught up with him about a block away from the Forman's. "Michael please stop and talk to me."

"Why should I Jackie?" Kelso said as he stared at the ground.

"Because you owe me that much." Jackie said as she stared at him.

"Owe you? I owe you nothing Jackie. Not after today. Not after what I saw."

"What you saw? Michael what you saw was me in bed with someone that I care about."

"No what I saw was you in bed with my best friend."

"Yes and I care about him."

"Jackie he's my best friend!" Kelso yelled as he tried to walk past her.

"You don't think I don't know that Michael."

"I think you don't care."

"Of course I care Michael. I might not be your girlfriend but I still care. I care that this is hurting you. I wouldn't have chased after you if I didn't."

"Why Jackie?"

"Why what?"

"Why Hyde…I mean there are a million other guys in the world but you had to go and sleep with Hyde."

"Michael…I'm in love with Steven."

"What?!" Kelso yelled as he glared at her.

"Michael listen to me. It happened after we broke up. I was so upset and Steven was always there. He might not have wanted to be but he was. Whenever I cried I would run into his arms and he would never push me away. When you went to prom with Pam, he took me in your place and I had a great time. When I caught you cheating with Laurie, Steven went to the mall with me and had dinner with me. He's always been there for me Michael and somewhere along the way I fell in love with him." Jackie said as Kelso stared down at her.

"But he's my best friend Jackie."

"I know that and for that I'm sorry. I can't help it Michael…I love him."

Kelso kicked the dirt as he looked back up at Jackie. "Are you happy Jackie?"

"Yes Michael I'm happy."

Kelso smiled and pulled Jackie into his arms. "Then I release you. But I'll always love you Jackie."

Jackie smiled as she hugged Kelso back. "And I'll always love you Michael."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Burkhart Mansion:**

Hyde was sitting around waiting for Jackie when a thought occurred to him. Maybe she had taken him back. Maybe she did in fact regret what they had done and she'd regretted it so much that she'd gone back to the one person who'd ruined her life. He quickly finished getting dressed then walked to his room as he grabbed a few of his possessions. He didn't want to be around when Jackie came back with Kelso and he figured he could come for the rest of his things when she was at school or something. He quickly walked out of the house and got into his car. He stared at the mansion as he thought about the girl who lived there. He didn't want to think about her but he couldn't help it. She'd wormed her way in and like he'd told her earlier he didn't think she was going to be disappearing any time soon. He pulled out of the driveway and drove away as Jackie turned down the street never once noticing the black car that was driving away.

* * *

Jackie walked up the stairs as a smile came to her lips. She couldn't wait to get back into that room to finish what she and Steven had started. "Oh Steven," Jackie said as she opened the door and found the room empty. She walked over to her bathroom and found that empty as well. She walked over to his room and found the door open and his dresser drawers open with nothing inside. "What the hell!" She yelled as she ran outside and found his car gone. She looked around as tears came to her eyes and dark clouds began to settle in the sky. She ran back inside and grabbed her coat, then started walking down the sidewalk as she searched for the familiar car and its idiot owner.

* * *

Hyde turned on the radio as he looked out the windshield. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, to actually believe that Jackie Burkhart wanted to be with him and him alone. "Unbelievable." He said as a familiar song started on the radio.

_I woke up this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
Closed my eyes and I slipped away  
Ooh, ooh, ooh_

Hyde pulled over as he listened to the song. He wasn't that big of a Boston fan but this song was just fitting his mood at the moment.

_(More than a feeling)  
(More than a feeling)  
Well it's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
And I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
Till I see Mary Ann walk away  
I see my Mary Ann walking away_

_When I'm tired and I think I'm cold  
I hide in my music and forget the day  
And dream of a girl that I used to know  
Close my eyes and she slipped away  
Ooh, ooh, ooh _

_(More than a feeling)  
(More than a feeling)  
Well it's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
And I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
Till I see Mary Ann walk away_

* * *

Jackie saw the car up ahead and ran towards it. The rain had finally started coming down and she was soaked to the bone. But she didn't care. She had to find out why he'd left. She ran to the car and tapped on the window. He looked up at her with a confused expression on his face before it was completely wiped away. "Steven please open up." Jackie said as he opened the door and got out of the car.

"What do you want Jackie?" Hyde asked as the song continued to play.

"Why did you leave?" Jackie asked.

_Well it's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
And I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
Till I see Mary Ann walk away_

_Close my eyes and slip away_

Hyde closed his eyes as he thought of how to word what he had been thinking and the song finished playing. "Jackie I figured that you were going back to Kelso."

"What? Why would you think that Steven?"

"Because you were gone for a long time and I thought that you regretted what happened between us. That's why I thought you'd gone back to Kelso."

Jackie sighed. "Oh Steven." She said as she walked over to him and crashed her lips against his.

Hyde immediately responded to the kiss as the cold rain drops fell on them and the rest of the world dropped away.

Jackie pulled away from him as he continued to hold on to her. "Steven, I'm not going back to Michael. I don't want him any more. I want you."

"But,"

"No Steven. I don't regret last night because it was better than anything I'd ever had with Michael. It was perfect and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Hyde leaned down and kissed Jackie again as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pulled away and held onto her as she smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing…I just…I'm happy Steven."

"Well…that's good Jacks."

"Can we go home now Steven?" Jackie asked as she winked at him.

"Uh…" Hyde said as he felt his pants getting tighter. "Yeah sure let's go." He said as he walked her over to the passenger side of the car and set her down.

"Steven," Jackie said as he walked around to his side.

"Yeah Jacks?"

"You'd better hurry…or else I might have to do it all myself."

Hyde groaned as Jackie giggled and they quickly got in the car and hurried home.

* * *

Kelso walked into the basement as three pairs of eyes watched his every move.

"So how'd it go?" Eric asked as Kelso sat next to him.

"It didn't."

"What?" Donna, who'd found out about Kelso's little plan a few minutes ago, said.

"I went there and Jackie was with someone."

"Who was she with?" Fez asked.

"Hyde." Kelso said before he got up and went upstairs.

"Jackie and Hyde?" Eric asked as he looked at Donna.

"Wow," Donna said as she faked surprise in her voice. 'About damn time,' she thought to herself as Eric and Fez tried to figure out how this could have happened.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. We're Together Now, Huh?

**Author's Note: So this is it. The last chapter. It's been done for a few days not but...well last night i went to the fall out boy concert in indy. Yea so getting ready for that has been my main priority. LOL And let me tell you that's one band you want to see live. They're freaking awesome. Anyways this is the technical last chapter. But i was considering writing an epilogue. Should I? Well let me know i guess in your reviews. LOL Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Reefer Madness Continues:**

**Chapter Seven: We're Together Now, Huh?**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jackie asked as she smiled at Hyde.

"Yeah I'm fine Jackie." Hyde said as he started to pull her towards the door.

"Steven you do realize that after this there is no going back right?"

"Yes…Jackie do you want to do this?"

Jackie smiled and started dragging Hyde towards the basement door. "More than anything in this world Steven."

"Hmm more than anything huh?" Hyde said as he laughed.

Jackie and Hyde walked in the basement as the gang looked up at them.

"Hey guys." Eric said as he stared at them.

"What Forman?" Hyde asked as he held onto Jackie's hand, and walked over to his chair.

"Nothing just uh…so are you guys together now?"

"Yeah what of it Forman?" Hyde said as he sat down and pulled Jackie into his lap.

"Uh nothing just…whatever." Eric said as Kelso walked in.

"Hey Hyde, can I talk to you for a second?" Kelso said as Hyde nodded then got up and followed his friend outside.

Jackie sat back down in Hyde's chair as Eric and Fez turned to her.

"Alright what the hell did you do to him, darth Burkhart?" Eric said as Jackie glared at him.

"I didn't do anything to him, you bean pole."

"Oh you did something Jackie, Hyde doesn't have girlfriends." Fez said as he stared at her.

"Oh think what you want, but Steven decided to be with me on his own. I didn't force him at all." Jackie said as she crossed her arms.

"So this is real? Hyde is dating the devil."

"Yes so get over it Eric."

"Have you two had sex yet?" Fez asked as Jackie and Eric looked at him. "What? It's just a question."

* * *

"So what'd you want Kelso?" Hyde asked once they were out of the basement.

"You're not just using her are you?"

"What? Man no I'm not."

"So you care about her? Because I don't think you should be with her if you don't care about her."

Hyde looked down at the ground then back up at Kelso. "Look man, I don't like talking about this stuff…but I'll tell you this much. I'm not using her and I do care about her."

"Good. That's all I wanted to know." Kelso said as he started walking past Hyde.

"Why'd you want to know all of that Kelso?"

"I wanted to know…because she really cares about you Hyde and I don't want to see her get hurt." Kelso said before he walked back downstairs.

* * *

Hyde decided to raid the fridge before he went back downstairs, but instead of finding an empty kitchen he found Red.

"Steven," Red said as Hyde walked in the room, "I've been thinking."

"Okay," Hyde said as he sat next to Red.

"You can move back in with us. I've noticed a lot of changes in you lately and I've decided to let you come back. But only if you stay off of that stuff."

"Red, I want to move back in but I cant."

"Well why the hell not?"

"Because then Jackie would be alone."

"Wait you've been living with the loud girl? This whole time?"

"Yeah, and I've only been living with her because otherwise she'd be alone."

"Where are her parents?"

"Her dad is always away on business and her mother is an alcoholic who whores herself around the world."

Red got quiet as he thought about what Hyde was saying. "You're moving back in Steven."

"But what about-"

"Laurie left again." Red said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Hyde stared at the door as the meaning behind Red's words sunk in and he smiled.

* * *

Hyde walked downstairs and pulled Jackie into his lap.

"Hey where have you been?" She asked as she smiled at him.

"Bumped into Red in the kitchen, Jackie he wants me to move back in." Hyde said as he watched Jackie's smile crumble.

"Oh…well you have to do what you have to do Steven. I understand."

"Come on." Hyde said as he pulled her up.

"Where are we going?" She said as he dragged her up the stairs.

"Just come on." Hyde said as they walked into the living room and Hyde nodded at Red.

"Jackie," Red said as he motioned for her to sit down.

Jackie sat down as Hyde took a seat in the green chair. "Uh yeah Red?"

"I've been thinking…and I think that you should move in here."

"What? But my parents-"

"I already know about your home situation Jackie. And I think it'd be best if you moved into Laurie's old room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." Red said as Jackie gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much Red," Jackie said as she let go of him.

"Fine but just go and don't do that again." Red said as Jackie stood up and walked out of the room with Hyde behind her. Jackie pulled Hyde out the sliding door and together they walked over to the cruiser.

"You told him didn't you Steven?" Jackie said as she turned around and looked at him.

"I couldn't just leave you there alone Jackie. That wouldn't have been right."

"Thank you Steven."

"Whatever."

"No, Steven thank you…for letting me in…for telling Red, thank you."

Hyde put his hands on her hips and stared into her mix matched eyes. "Jackie I want you to know that…I do want you. That I'm in this…I'm not using you and I don't plan on hurting you."

"That's good Steven, because I want you too. And I don't plan on hurting you either."

Hyde leaned down and kissed her as Donna walked up the driveway. "Oh get a room you two!" She said as Jackie and Hyde pulled away from each other.

"Hey Donna guess what?" Jackie said as Donna looked at her.

"What?"

"Steven and I are moving in here."  
"What? But what about your mom and dad?"

"Oh I haven't seen them in months. Mom's out drinking and being a whore and my dad is always working."

"Oh wow…I didn't know that. So where are you going to sleep?"

"Laurie took off again." Hyde said as he looked at Jackie. "I'm going downstairs."

"Okay," Jackie said as Hyde walked away.

Donna walked over and leaned up against the car beside Jackie. "So how's that going?"

"It's going good Donna. I'm really happy."

"I can tell and surprisingly Hyde looks happy too."

"I know it's weird. So you're okay with this? Because Eric and Fez weren't."

"Oh they'll get over it. And yes Jackie I'm okay with this. I mean if anyone can tame Steven Hyde's wild ways it would be you."

"Yeah I have that affect on men." Jackie said as they both laughed.

* * *

Jackie carried the last box out and loaded it into Hyde's car as she looked around her. Finally she looked up at the house she'd grown up in and sighed. It looked so peacefully on the outside but the inside told a whole other story. It told a story about a little girl who grew up trying to get her parents attention but never really succeeding. Hyde came up behind Jackie and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jackie turned around in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"So…what happens now Steven?"

Hyde smiled and looked down at her. "Whatever we want Jacks, whatever we want."

* * *

**I found the cure to growing older!**

**A/N: Yea that saying up there...whoever can figure out what song that's from I'll include them in one of my stories. I'm not kidding i really will. And not cheating okay because it's actually really easy to figure it out if you listen to a lot of new age punk or whatever. Thanks guys!**


	8. Epilogue: Make You Smile

**Authors Note: Well so far i've had one person figure out what song that was from the other chapter. LOL. Anyway here's the epilogue. Let me know what you think. Check out my other A/N at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Epilogue: Make You Smile**

**_2 years later:_**

Jackie walked out of the hallway and heard voices coming from Donna's living room. She ran into the room and saw Eric kissing Donna in the living room with his pants down.

"Wait Eric you're back. Um where's Steven?"

Eric let go of Donna and turned around with his pants still down around his ankles. "Uh…okay he'd passed out in the back of a beer warehouse."

"Then he's not coming. He's gonna say no…Oh my god" Jackie said as Donna walked over to her.

"Jackie I'm sorry."

"What...too drunk anyway." Eric said as he pulled up his pants.

"Oh god Donna how could he do this? Doesn't he know how much I love him?"

"Of course I do." Jackie turned around and smiled as she saw Hyde standing in the doorway holding onto the door frame to keep him upright.

"Steven," Jackie said as she walked over to him.

"Can we talk?" Hyde asked as Jackie looked over at Donna and Eric, who took the hint and left the room.

Hyde let Jackie walk him over to the couch and he immediately sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Steven what did you do?" Jackie asked as she took off his glasses.

"Oh you know that new guy Charlie…well his dad owns a beer warehouse so…well you probably know what happened."

"Steven, why do you do this to yourself?"

"I did this…because…Jackie I was pissed."

"Pissed? Pissed about what Steven?"

"I'm pissed about the ultimatum that you gave me."

"Steven I only asked-"

"I know why you asked Jackie. I get it…really I do. It's just you have to understand I'm not good at this. I just can't express my feelings like you can. I've never been able to. Look at how I botched up things with Donna when I tried to go after her. Look at what happened when we first got together. I'm not good at this feelings crap Jackie."

"I know you're not Steven. But please I have to know. I need to know if giving up Chicago is right. And the only way I can know that for sure is if you give me some hint that this isn't all for nothing."

Hyde leaned over and kissed her. He poured all of his feelings about her into the kiss because that was the only way he knew how to do it. Jackie responded to the kiss just a fiercely as she felt all of his love for her. When they finally pulled away from each other Jackie leaned her forehead against his and smiled. "You love me don't you?"

"Whatever."

"Steven…please?" Jackie pleaded as Hyde looked her in the eyes.

"I…I love you Jackie. Please stay. I know I have no right to ask but please stay with me."

Jackie leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you Steven…and of course I'll stay with you. I'd do anything for you."

"I know doll." Hyde said as he kissed her again.

* * *

**_4 years later:_**

"STEVEN HYDE GET DOWN HERE!" Jackie yelled up the stairs as she stared at the mess on the ground.

She turned back around as she heard stomping down the stairs and pointed to the mess. "Did you forget to clean this up?"

"I forgot mommy I'm sorry." Steven said as he smiled at his mother.

Jackie looked down at her curled haired, blue eyed son and smiled. "Please clean it up Steve because your father is going to be home soon and if he sees that."

"I know mommy." Steve said as he began cleaning up his mess.

Jackie smiled and walked into the kitchen just as Hyde was walking in the door.

"Hey dolls."

"Hey puddin pop." Jackie said as Hyde pulled her into his arms.

"How was your day?" Hyde asked after he'd kissed her.

"Oh the usual…went to work, fired some people, picked up the kids from your mom's…you know the usual." She said as she smiled.

"Ah well that sounds eventful."

"Oh it always is honey." Jackie said as she laughed. "So how was your day?"

"Good…actually I have something I need to run by you."

"What's that?"

"WB called me today."

"Really…what did he want?"

"Well he asked me to help him with a little project. He wants to open a chain of salons but he doesn't have anyone to run them because Angie is pregnant. Plus she hates the idea anyway."

"And…what's that got to do with you? You hate salon's too Steven."

"Oh I know I do…but you don't."

"What are you saying Steven?"

"I'm saying that WB wants to know if you want to help run the chain of salons."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack doll."

Jackie jumped into his arms as she squealed.

"So I take that as a yes." Hyde said as he set her down.

"Of course that's a yes. Oh my god Steven my own salons. Oh I'll get Fez to help. Oh this is so excited." Jackie said as Steve walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy," He said as he pulled on his mother's skirt.

Jackie turned around and squatted down. "Yeah honey."

"Steffy is crying upstairs."

Jackie turned around and smiled at Steven. "I'm going to go get your daughter; you call WB and let him know that I said yes." Jackie said before she walked out of the room.

"Come here buddy." Hyde said as he picked up his son.

"Daddy are you going to call grandpa W?"

Hyde laughed and nodded at his son. "Yeah I have to otherwise your mother will hurt me."

Steve nodded as Hyde laughed at him then picked up the phone and made the call.

* * *

**_Later that night:_**

Jackie crawled into bed and smiled at her husband. "God Steven I'm so excited."

Hyde put down his book and looked at his wife. "Yeah WB is a little bit too. You know he's always liked you."

"Oh doesn't everybody."

"Ah that's my girl." Hyde said as he pulled her towards him.

"Can you believe that we've been married for 2 years now?"

"Can you believe our son is 4?"

They both laughed. "Well you shouldn't have gotten me knocked up that night Steven?"

"What? Jackie I do believe that it takes two."

"If you ahdnt been so drunk you would have remembered the condom." Jackie said as Hyde stared at her.

"Then you wouldn't have this life right now Jackie. And we wouldn't have our son and our daughter."

"You believe that Steven?"

"Yeah I do."

"What happened to you? You use to be so distant and never said how you felt. Now you tell me you love me all the time."  
"I guess it was the day you had Steve…I just realized how much I loved you and how lucky I was to have you. Jackie you gave me a son and a daughter. I just I…I don't know."

"That's why you proposed? Because you felt loved."

"Yeah," Hyde said as he looked at her.

"I love you Steven Hyde."

"I love you too Jackie Hyde." Hyde said as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much guys. Those of you who have stuck by this since the beginning thank you so much. This is story wasnt what i wanted it to be but it turned into something else. That's alright though because now it's done and i can concentrate on my other stories. Not that i didnt love writting this one. LOL Cuz i did. It started out as a simple idea and turned into this. Anyways i want to thank my first reviewer Zenkindoflove. I love your stories and seeing that you kept with this one was so awesome. You're totally awesome and thank you sooo much! Spuffyster- Thank you so much for your constant reviews and for always sticking with me every when i sometimes wondered what i was writing. You're an awesome person and a good friend. Maybe someday we'll write something together cuz that would be awesome.**

** Thanks to the rest of you who left me reviews and have constantly been reading or nagging me for updates. You're awesome and i couldnt have finished this without you. OH the title of this chapter is the name of a great song by +44. Please check it out because i hadnt heard it till i went to that fall out boy concert and it is such a beautiful song. Thanks again guys!  
**


End file.
